


Pet Adoption

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, popular kid/nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lisanna - the school's resident animal nerd - never expected her path to cross with the most popular girl in school.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Pet Adoption

Lisanna had heard of Lucy Heartfilia. Honestly, who in the school hadn't? Not only were her grades top notch (destroying any dumb blonde jokes before they even began), but she also dressed to slay hearts (and bodies). She was also the bright, shining star of the astronomy club. Mirajane - her elder sister who ran in the same sort of circles as Lucy - once joked that more people joined the astronomy club to gaze at the blonde teenager than through a telescope. It was honestly a little intimidating, just how popular Lucy was.

Lucy was even popular amongst some of Lisanna's friends. Natsu, her childhood friend, in particular - but Lisanna thought that was mostly due to Natsu enjoying teasing the girl. He said that she had funny reactions, which made Lisanna feel a little bad for her.

Regardless, they were worlds apart in terms of popularity and social circles. So it was by happenstance that their paths ever crossed at all.

Being a part of a charity that adopted out stray cats and dogs, Lisanna wasn't even frequently at school after normal hours. So she had never considered the possibility of running into Lucy after school.

But here she was. Standing in front of Lisanna and smiling cheerfully.

"Hi!" Lucy greeted her, holding up one hand and giving the surprised girl a small wave. "Are you Lisanna? Mirajane's younger sister?"

Having forgotten how to breathe, Lisanna could only nod. THE Lucy Heartfilia knew her name? That the school's resident animal nerd even registered on Lucy's radar was shocking to say the least. Add to the fact that Lisanna was a freshman to Lucy's sophomore, and it was even more bewildering.

"Mirajane said I should come find you here," Lucy informed her brightly, smile widening even further now that she had found the right person.

"...She did?" Lisanna responded, then shook her head slightly. That smile was doing funny things to her head. Having worked around animals all her life, Lisanna had a keen sense for when someone was only being polite to her versus when they were genuinely happy. And Lucy? Her smile was crinkling the corners of her eyes - a sure sign of a true smile. It wasn't something that could be faked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I'm looking to adopt a dog. She said that you did charity work for a pet adoption place."

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on Lisanna's head. "Oh. Ah... yeah, we have lots of dogs here." It took a half second, but Lisanna slipped easily back into her usual script. "Are you looking for a specific kind of dog? Have you had any prior experience with owning or adopting a pet?"

"Yes. I had a dog when I was... much younger." For the first time since arriving at the shelter, Lucy's smile faltered. "I miss him a lot."

Lisanna smiled kindly back at the popular girl. This was a situation with which she was well-familiar. "I understand. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sniffing, Lucy glanced away for a moment. Then, when she had composed herself, she looked back into Lisanna's eyes. "Thank you."

A clipboard appeared in Lisanna's hands, pulled from below the counter. "Can you please fill this out? We need your information before we can allow any sort of adoption. Sorry, but this is for the animals' safety."

Tentatively, Lucy took the clipboard with its attached paperwork from Lisanna. "I understand." She glanced around for a moment. "Is there a place I can sit down...?"

"Sure, right over here." Lisanna directed her around a blind corner. "It's a bit hidden from view."

As Lucy sat down and began to diligently fill out her paperwork, Lisanna fiddled behind the desk attempting to look busy, and like she wasn't watching the beautiful girl do something very mundane and boring.

Mirajane should have given her a heads up. She really should have.


End file.
